


We'll Get Through It

by DuckFeet



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho learns to endure his grief with the help of Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Get Through It

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the book.

It's awful seeing Minho like this. 

Minho was in the woods like he did whenever he started thinking about Newt. He sits there almost the whole day doing nothing in particular. Just sits there and beats himself up for not being able to save Newt. 

The first time Thomas had caught Minho doing this, he feared for his friend. He was afraid the grief would get to Minho, and he would lose another friend. The worst part is that he has no idea to make things better. That's something Newt would be better at. 

At first Thomas had tried to help Minho by getting him to talk about it. He thought maybe talking it out would relieve some of the burden. It was all just wishful thinking though. The loss of Newt was something Minho would have to carry for the rest of his life. It wasn't something that was going to be easy to get over, if he ever gets over it. 

Then Thomas asked one day if it was getting easier. Not really, Minho had answered, don't think it ever will. Newt had been Thomas' friend too, but he still didn't truly understand what Minho was going through. Maybe Thomas wasn't the best person to try and help, but he was the only who cared enough to try.

The worst part is that Minho will never know what happened to Newt. What Thomas had to do. And Thomas didn't plan to ever share that story with his friend. Yet Thomas wasn't so sure with that decision anymore. Yes if he told Minho, he would run the risk of losing one of his only friends, but at least Minho would know the truth. 

Today Minho is crying. It is the first time that Thomas has ever seen Minho crying. He didn't think the boy was even capable of crying until now. His eyes were red, puffy, and his face pale. He occasionally screams out and by now his voice is hoarse. It breaks Thomas' heart.

He had been debating with himself for awhile now whether he should comfort Minho or not. But something in the back of his mind tells him that Minho would like it better if he just kept his distance for now. Minho likes to be strong and in control at all times. 

Minho doesn't stop crying. Thomas is fidgeting from where he's sitting. Finally, he gets up. He can't sit back and watch his friend suffer any longer. He has to do something about this. 

Leaves crunch loudly underneath Thomas' boots. Minho has his face buried in his hands. Thomas kneels in front of him. He then gently takes Minho's hands away from his face. 

"Minho?"

The Asian sits there staring at Thomas for a moment. For a split second Thomas thought Minho was going to punch him. Then the Asian throws his arms around Thomas' shoulder and holds him close. 

"It's not fair!" Minho chokes out between sobs. 

"I know it's not." Thomas soothes, rubbing his hand down Minho's back. 

"I just miss him so much." 

Minho's words only break Thomas' heart further. He hugs his friend tighter, feeling himself start to cry. He had instantly liked Newt. The blonde had been so friendly and easy to talk to. Newt had really made Thomas feel welcomed in the Glade when he had arrived. He had quickly become a good friend. 

Minho has calmed down a bit now and starts to talk about Newt. Sharing stories from their time together in the Glade. Eventually Minho pulls away from Thomas. He moves over a little to let Thomas take a seat next to him. 

Then he goes on and on, telling Thomas all the time he spent with Newt in the Glade. They are fond memories he has of the blonde. Now Thomas realizes just how important Newt was to Minho. And Thomas learns things about Newt and Minho he didn't know before. 

Some things Minho tells him aren't as nice. He told Thomas how every time a person would die Newt wasn't the same for days. How the blonde took personal responsibility for not being able to protect everyone. And then he told Thomas the day Newt had jumped off the maze walls. How it wasn't certain if Newt would survive.

Finally Minho's crying had stopped completely. He looks over at Thomas and gives him a warm smile. 

"I loved him." Minho says it so softly, Thomas almost doesn't hear him. "I should've told him when I had the chance." Then Minho starts crying again. 

"I'm so sorry, Minho." Thomas wraps an arm around his friend. 

It takes a second or two before Minho calms down again. They continue to hold each other close. Thomas feels so exhausted, but he's happy he could finally help Minho grieve properly.

After that day, Minho never went back into the woods. Occasionally he would tell Thomas another story about Newt. He never talked about his feelings for the blonde ever again. Thomas never brought it up. 

Thomas never could forget how it felt to hold Minho in his arms. How warm and pliant that body had been. Occasionally Thomas would think about what it would be like to be with Minho. But he realizes that wasn't really an option right now. Minho needed him to be a friend more than anything right now. He loved Minho enough to respect his needs. 

Yes, he loved Minho. 

He would do anything Minho asked of him. No questions asked. That's how much he loved and trusted his friend. 

Their closer than ever now a days. It's getting harder for Thomas to hide his feelings. Minho hasn't caught on yet or he just choices not to notice. Thomas is thankful for that. 

Thomas found Minho today to bring him food. Minho graciously took it and sat down to eat. It was cold outside today and Thomas couldn't make himself stop shivering. This didn't go unnoticed by Minho. He patted the spot beside him. 

"Come on, shank, don't want you to freeze to death." 

Thomas sat down and Minho tucked him under his arm. Thomas snuggled against Minho happily. It was the best feeling in the world to be this close. And now Thomas didn't feel so cold anymore.


End file.
